Love means sacrifice
by girlnumber7
Summary: This is my way of how Persephone fell in love with Hades. One-shot.


**Hey this is my first story so please go easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick then why am I hear writing this?**

It was a beautiful day like all the others in this land, the sun shone brightly in the sky, the hills were lush and green, and flowers blossomed from the earth. The lovely young maiden, Persephone, traveled up to Olympus with her winged sandals- a gifted from Hermes – while carrying a special ball of string, requested by Athena. As her mother Demeter sat from the earth below, and her father Zeus peered from the sky above. Laugher could be heard down from the mortals below.

Suddenly a strong wind blew towards her. While she was distracted by the wind, she didn't noticed that she loosen her grip on the ball of string. The ball of string fell aimlessly to the ground. At last the strong wind finally stop, but then Persephone noticed something different, she noticed that the ball of string was a lot lighter, but as soon as she looked down she noticed that the ball of string was gone.

She looked down and saw a dot, thinking that it was the ball of string she followed it as fast as she can. The ball of string landed on the ground, but the ground weren't lush and green like any other, in fact the ground that it land on had no grass at all or any sign of a living thing. When she was close enough she slowed down and landed gracefully on the ground right beside the ball of string. As she reached down to pluck it from its resting place, her feet began to tremble and the earth was split in two. Life for Persephone would never be the same again. Before Persephone could even think to utter a word, she fell aimlessly to the world below.

The pain in Demeter's heart quickly alerted her to the fact that something was terribly wrong. She searched high and low for her dear daughter, who had vanished from both the heavens and the earth. As she saw all the flowers wither and die then realize her duty as the Goddess of Grain and Growth, but as she stared at it longer she felt her on hopes begin to fade as well.

Up on Olympus you could see a Goddess who was dress in pink watched as her plan to get Persephone and Hades together unfold before her. Aphrodite thought that her plan was brilliant, as she was the one who cause the strong wind that made Persephone drop the ball of string. She planned this when she had heard about Hades' undying love for Persephone. So, giving Hades a hand, she sent Persephone to his realm, the Underworld.

Hades leads the new soul to the Underworld, but was quickly distracted when he heard a faint scream of agony. He followed the source of the scream, instead of seeing a lost soul, he saw the striking Persephone on the ground while holding some sort of string. Hades saw the opportunity to confess his love to her and ask her to be his wife and queen. Yet, Persephone longed for something more, the comforts of her mother's home and a view of the lush green grass and blue sky up above.

It didn't take long for Demeter's loneliness to be replaced with rage, as she recalled the disappearance of her daughter. She flew to the home of Zeus and demanded that Persephone be found at once. She also questioned every immortal she could find and eventually uncovered Aphrodite's plot. Aphrodite tried to reason with her but Demeter's anger just grew. In an attempt to appease Demeter's growing anger, Zeus dispatched a messenger to retrieve their daughter from the depths.

Upon his entry to the Underworld, the messenger Hermes was amazed at what he found. Instead of finding a frail and fearful Persephone, he found a radiant and striking Queen of the Dead. She has adjusted well with her new position. The Goddess was now in charge of greeting the new arrivals and helping them adapt to their new life. Hermes told her that she must be returned to her mother at ones before her mother's anger grow even more.

Persephone was torn between staying here and remains as Hades' wife and queen or to return to see her mother up above. Hades saw that his wife was having a hard time choosing, hoping to comfort Persephone in her confusion; Hades came to his Queen's side. He gently kissed her forehead and urged her, "Do not fret, and eat instead from this fruit I know you will like." As she presses the pomegranate seed to her lips, listening to his words. He told her that he will miss her very much, but her duties as a daughter mattered too.

So, she climbed on to the chariot, and bid her husband farewell, as Hermes sped them off to the realm of mother earth, back to her mother's home.

The flowers sang joyfully of her return, while her mother beamed with pride. Yet, the child that she gave birth to and raise has changed. She has grown into a Goddess, both beautiful and wise and as Demeter's curiosity grew on what had happen when she was in the Underworld, the more she became worried that the life they once knew was gone. She recalled a declaration Zeus had made from the heavens up above: in order for Persephone to return to the home and life she had known, the young goddess must be as pure as the day she left her mother's side. However, the ruby stain upon her lips spoke the goddess' fate. Persephone has tasted the fruit of life, it cannot be erased. Aphrodite beamed with pride to see that her plan worked.

Zeus loved Persephone so much to send her back to Hades, with letting her live with her mother. So, each spring Persephone comes back with flowers paving her way, to tell the story of rebirth, hope and harmony. And each fall when she leaves again for the Underworld below, her mother mourns and winter comes, while she waits for her return. Yet, for Persephone there is no remorse, as she looked forward to the time she spends with Hades.


End file.
